


Cool Embers

by Vitamince



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Fluff, Gore, M/M, much needed post-battle comfort., slight au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamince/pseuds/Vitamince
Summary: After an intense battle with the Pitaya Dragon, Knight lost a part of himself.Literally.
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 42





	Cool Embers

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an AU of sorts by GoldenMari13, where after a battle with Pitaya Dragon, Knight lost his arms and got them replaced with prosthetic ones. I'll put their Twitter and art related to this at the end of this fic if you wanna check 'em out!

“N-no… don’t try to… stop me! I can- I can… I…”

Knight’s voice trailed off. He’s hardly holding on anymore, but he still tries telling Fire Spirit that he can slay this beast. But he could barely even talk anymore. He can’t see much from a harsh blow to the face. He can’t even walk. He’s simply kneeling on the ground, sword beside him. Not just because he dropped it, however, but rather because he’s no longer able to hold it. In this battle with the ferocious Pitaya Dragon, the Dragon seemed to have no mercy at all on the smaller Cookie before her. She wanted him gone, and she was going to do just that without remorse. She seems to be successful thus far, given how the other two things on the ground next to Knight are his now removed arms. Seems that his armor couldn’t do much to stop Pitaya’s true strength.

Fire Spirit is having the most complicated internal conflict he’s ever had to face at the moment. He doesn’t want to see his closest- and only- friend die. On the other hand, he’d be denying this dragon a well-earned kill. He’s made a pact with the dragons of this land, what would happen if he went against one? He doesn’t have much time to think. Pitaya’s closing in for the kill, now that Knight is quite literally disarmed. Blood trickling down the sides of his armor and steadily flowing from the mangled stumps, he’s at Pitaya’s mercy and Fire Spirit knows this. And he knows Pitaya isn’t going to show any sign or form of mercy for the one who’s known for slaying dragons. 

Without further hesitation, Fire Spirit burst into flame, swooping in and grabbing the ruined Knight, keeping him close and flying out of this horrible area. He may be made of fire, he’s aware that his flames “aren’t like others.” With that in mind, and with his armor shielding him, hopefully Knight can hang in there with just a little longer. …Actually, the whole ‘hanging on’ thing is out of the question. Spirit’s simply holding him tight while Knight is unconscious in his arms. He blazed through and out of the land as quickly as he can, trying to at least cauterize the stumped wounds as he traveled somewhere to get his friend treated. 

…And that’s all either of the two can recall. Fire Spirit delivered Knight somewhere safe before returning back to his home land. Ever since then, he’s just been more or less anxiously awaiting for news on Knight. Well, maybe not waiting for news, but rather, waiting to see if Knight would return at all to this land. Fire Spirit does have a “place” of sorts around here, and Knight knows where it is after visiting a few times. It’s just a matter of waiting.

After waiting for what felt like ages to Fire Spirit, Fire Spirit heard something approaching from outside of his mountainside home. Well, it’s less of a home and more of a carved-out side of a mountain. It’s something. Regardless, he knew that could only be one thing. He excitedly rushed outside to see what was making its way to his mountain, and there he was, after all this time. His good friend Knight, surprisingly alive. But something was… off about him. Something’s changed.

FS approached the other Cookie, examining what happened to his arms. In place of the stumps, there now seems to be some new prosthetic ones in their place. Can he move them? Can he feel them? So many questions.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Knight tried giving Fire Spirit a little smile, but it’s quite obviously not a real one. He tries giving a weak chuckle afterwards, but that just makes FS even more concerned. He’s not surprised, though. This is his first time seeing Knight again after that intense fight, and that battle literally and metaphorically took something from him. Some things, actually. Knight took off his helmet, gently putting it to the floor and finally letting his blonde hair breathe. With the helmet off, FS can now tell there’s gauze wrapped over one of his eyes. Knight’s alive, but he sure did lose a lot.

“It’s been a while, yeah…” FS would usually be more than glad to return his smile and crack jokes and feel easy and free, but seeing his friend like this is a little disheartening. A feeling the two seem to share. Regardless of his somberness, however, that certainly doesn’t stop his impulsiveness. Without even asking, he grabs one of Knight’s hands and holds it in his own, feeling his new arm of his.

“They’re prosthetic. I can’t… feel them. I can somewhat use them, but…” Knight’s tone trailed off again. Fire Spirit started to realize something. This is his friend. And his friend is in the lowest state he’s even seen him. Not counting the near-death experience, that is. Why should he still have this attitude? He can certainly try to make him feel better, right?

“But don’t worry about it. C’mon, sit over here for a sec.” He floats on over to his bed, sitting at the side of it and patting the spot next to Knight. Well, it’s not really a traditional bed at all. It’s more of just one large stone slab with finely-grained rocks on top of it. It’s not comfortable for anyone besides someone like FS. Despite that, Knight willingly say next to his fiery friend, looking over at him. FS returned the look, and the two just stared at each other for a moment, thinking their own thoughts.

“Y’know…” FS began to say. “Those new arms look pretty cool on you.” That got a little smile out of Knight. A more genuine one than last time.

“Thank you…” FS took the others hand again, putting his other hand on top of Knight’s. 

“Gonna take some getting used to, huh?”

“Mm… yeah… It’s so strange. I can’t feel your hands on mine right now. But I can still… feel my fingertips. Like my hand should be there. But it’s… not. It’s just a fake.” Fire Spirit held the other’s hand tighter almost impulsively, hoping that would make him feel something again. Knight just sighed in response. He could tell FS tried making him feel something by how his hands moved, but it was no good. That smile faded away again.

“You said you can still move your arms though, right?” 

“Yes... Not as articulately as before, but… I can.”

“Maybe you can show me how well you can move your individual fingers then.” Knight tilted his head a little, quirking a brow.

“Excuse me?” Fire slowly pulled his hands away, then presented one of his hands out to Knight.

“Try holding my hand by yourself. Just put each of your fingers, one by one between mine…” Knight looked at the other’s now open palm. Well, it would be a nice way to test how well he can individually use his digits, huh? All he’s really tried so far is opening and closing his hand, which he can do with relatively no issue. But slowly using each finger one-by-one? Not much practice there. He slowly put his palm on top of FS’s, already starting to bend his pointer finger. Slowly and carefully, he puts it between two of FS’s digits, getting a small, content sigh from the other.

“See? You’re getting good at using those new hands already. Keep it up.” Knight continued with his practice. Sometimes he’d accidentally flub where his fingers should go and he’d bump his finger against one of Fire’s instead of putting it between two of them, but FS doesn’t seem to mind. And slowly but surely, the two of their hands are locked together. While Knight can’t feel Fire’s warmth from his fingers, he can certainly feel a warmth in his heart from this little exercise. A smile grew across Knight’s face, and a similarly wide one appeared on the other’s.

“I’m getting better with using these, aren’t I?” Fire gave an expression of excitement that was a little played up, but still real.

“You kidding? You’re getting great with using them!” Knight’s smile only widened at that comment.

“Ahah… thank you.

…There’s actually another practice exercise I can think of.” FS’s eyebrows raised at that statement. Looks like Knight’s actually starting to feel a little more confident in himself and his newfound arms.

“What’s that?”

“Well… I just want to see how well I can…” He stops talking for a moment. Why explain when he can just do his little exercise? He does just that, leaning towards Fire to wrap his arms around him. Fire shows a little bit of surprise at this forwardness, but that surprise soon wears away and he just goes with it. Why wouldn’t he? He does the same as Knight, wrapping his arms tightly around the other. The two just hold each other close for a good while, gently swaying back and fourth a little as they do so.

“Just wanted to see how well you could hug, huh?”

“I… wanted to see how well I could use both of my arms at the same time.” Fire gave a little chuckle.

“Don’t worry, you can still give a real solid hug.” Knight’s smile returns and stays on his face this time. The two keep embracing each other, with Fire Spirit now putting a hand on the back of Knight’s head and gently rubbing it a little as the two hold each other. They don’t talk, but rather they just close their eyes and keep each other close, savoring the moment. 

…Of course, Fire isn’t very good at keeping his mouth shut though. While keeping silent was nice and all, Fire still feels like he can make things better for his friend.

“I just wanna re-iterate, those arms do look cool with that armor.” Knight finally pulls away from the hug, stretching out one of his arms to show Fire what they really look like. Sleek and metallic, with darker grey joints. 

“I suppose they do look good.”

“They look awesome!” Fire flashes Knight one of his big grins, and Knight responds with a little chuckle. At least he thinks they look cool. And hey, maybe they are cool. 

“Think you need more practice using those hands or arms?”

“…Yes please.” Fire’s more than glad to help Knight with as much practice as he might need. They continue doing their previous exercises, holding hands and holding one another. Just… practicing how to use these new arms and hands. After a while, Fire Spirit speaks up again.

“Y’know, even if you can’t feel your arms…” He moves a hand up to Knight’s cheek, cupping it in his hand and just holding it there for a second. Knight gives a gentle sigh, closing his eye and leaning into it.

“…At least you can still feel this touch.” Knight just doesn’t respond aside from that little smile appearing once again. He starts to drift off a little, just completely relaxing against Fire’s warm hand. It’s been rough for him, ever since that fight. The recovery process was long, having to live with these new arms was something he thought he could never become used to, and it seemed like nobody really could help him. But Fire’s here for him. He truly cares. 

And he’s forever grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Art: https://twitter.com/littlewings246/status/1213635131618889729?s=21
> 
> Askblog from the same artist in the same AU: https://askknightandhisprostheticarms.tumblr.com/


End file.
